im in love with my step brother
by kaliikat
Summary: I just found out my dad is remarried and i have 3 step brothers and not only that but the oldest Soul is a jerk with a bitchy girlfriend and i think ive fallen for him! wow i really mean it can my life get any better! SoMa soulxmaka
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first story don't worry its no one shot there's lots more chapters left to come anyways enjoy! i don't own soul eater**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bags outside the airport, looking for the person that was going to make my life hell! I looked over at my sisters and felt a small smile come to my face. 17 year old Liz was staring at the concrete sidewalk looking murderous, whilst on the other hand 15 year old patty was looking at the same spot on the sidewalk, trying to find out what Liz was glaring at.<p>

I shook my head replacing that tiny smile with a pout once again. I didn't even wanna move to Death city with my dad I wanted to stay with my mom! I mean seriously I cant believe papa won us over in court. All my dad is, is a good for nothing man whore! So anyways now I have to live with him! Wait there's more he's married! Yah that's right my dad the cheating player is married! And he just got divorced like 5 months ago! also I have to go to a new school! Damn school!

I don't even want to imagine what school will be like out here! Its probably going to full of rich stuck up snobs and perverted boys! Ugh great boys! I don't want to deal with boys I mean I had just practically dumped my ex in Colorado because we were moving! He probably hates me now.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about my ex boyfriend. I quickly wiped them away and sighed. Speaking of boys... Didn't dad say we were gonna have 3 stepbrothers. I mean really three! What the hell! How am I going to take a shower with all these boys lurking around the house!

"Ugh!" I groaned pitifully. Putting my face in my hands.

"You got that right Maka." Liz said still glaring at the ground. Liz had dirty blond hair that passed her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing Capri's and a baggy jacket. She was always considered the tough one seeing as back at our hometown she would beat up anyone who insulted her or her family even boys and I mean boys that are like ten times bigger then her. Even though I was 16 and she was 17 we still considered each other as best friends since we get along best with each other and hangout. Oh did I forget we also talk about boys and do each others hair and makeu- no! me and her both personally hate girls like that.

"Maka! Where's daddy!" Patty said in her childish voice. I chuckled to myself and started rhyming Patty and daddy together but then remembered the situation I was in and frowned, then looked over at Patty. She had the same dirty blond hair as Liz but it was short, it went just above her shoulders. she had blue eyes just like Liz, and she was wearing a mini skirt or whatever you call it, with a red tang top. She was like a mini Liz except nicer and different clothing and shorter hair.

It was true Liz and Patty resemble more sisters then me but that's because they got moms side of the family and I got well i don't really know. I have naturally straight sandy blond hair and it went to the middle of my back and I had bangs that annoyingly always fall in my green eyes. I was wearing shorts and a normal white T-shirt over my fair skin. When i was little i would always get made fun of for my lack of feminine, But not anymore when i was 15 i hit a growth spurt and now i have a reasonably good sized chest and very long slender legs.

"MAKA!" Patty yelled in my ear which made me jump five feet in the air. She giggled at me as I tried to calm my beating heart. Jeesh I almost had a heart attack and the girl was giggling at me. What kind of reality crack show was I in!

"Damn calm down! She was just trying to get your attention but you were to busy dozing off into lala land." Liz said not taking her eyes from the sidewalk.

"Oh sorry... what's wrong?" I asked and sat back down next to Patty

"When is daddy coming he's taking forever!"she said making overly dramatic motions with her hands.

I pulled her into a side hug with one of my arms and sighed for the 100th time that day. "I don't know, I really don't." I said sadly. Then Liz finally stopped trying to smash the sidewalk with her eyes and sat next us leaning her head on my other shoulder.

"I wanna go home." she said closing her eyes.

"This is our home now Liz." I said dully.

This will never be our home and you know that! I miss my friends a- and I- I miss mom!" Liz snapped taking her head off my shoulder.

She had tears in her eyes and I felt them in mine to. I looked to my other shoulder to see Patty sound asleep. So I took my other arm and wrapped it around Em bringing her into my other side for hug. She cried on my shoulder and I just realized this was the first time I had ever seen her cry! Liz never cries she's suppose to be the tough one! Oh she must really feel sad about leaving mom I don't blame her Liz, me, Patty and mom were really close...well 'were'.

"Liz." I sighed out her name.

"Sh- she should have fought harder for us in court! Dammit! I hate dad! she choked on sobs.

"Liz mom tried her hardest to win us over but it didn't work out. And if mom saw you crying like this right now would feel any better?" I asked and Liz shook her head.

"No you wouldn't you would probably feel worse and besides maybe moving out here is a good thing, I mean new adventures! And plus we haven't seen papa in 2 years! He'll be so excited to see us especially you I mean you've grown a lot!" I said cheering her up but also lying a little. I mean come on moving out here was probably the worst thing to ever happen to me.

I smiled when I noticed she wasn't crying anymore.

"Good now are you done being a wuss?" I said playfully.

She moved away from my shoulder and wiped away the tears glaring at me and punched me in the shoulder. Then we both burst out laughing.

"LIZ! MAKA! PATTY! You girls here somewhere?" someone yelled saying all of our names. That voice was so familiar it sounded just like papa's

Me and Liz stopped laughing then Jumped to our feet of course Patty had woken up by then. We all instantly grabbed our bags.

"PAPA OVER HERE!" we yelled to him and he turned to us and smiled.

"You girls look great!" he said ruffling Liz hair then looked a me and Patty

"Wow look at my little princess she's grown so much! Same goes for you you've all gotten so beautiful! Daddy missed you all so much!" he said looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled even though it was fake I knew it was a pretty damn believing smile because his eyes immediately lightened up once I did.

"Well we should go my arms are starting to hurt." I said nervously.

"oh right well lets get going then!" he said and started walking off to where his car was while we followed.

The car ride home was pretty silent and boring the whole time Patty was playing patty cake against my the back of my seat, Liz was listening to her iPod and looking out the window, and i was reading a book.

I took a look at my papa and noticed that he hadn't changed at all he still had that stupid girlish red hair and his 'player suit'.

We passed many large houses and by 5 pm we had finally made it to papa's house, which might I say looked more like a mansion! It was beautiful it was a pastel white and had a nice deck and the front lawn even had a fountain! Yeah that's right the thing with a naked baby on it that spits water out of mouth.

I quickly walked up the stairs and into the house ignoring the other people behind me. The house was seriously amazing it looked like one of those mansions you can only see in movies.

"Maka darling! Come in the living room!" papa called for me. I groaned and started walking towards the huge room with a big flat screen TV and elegant couches in it.

As soon as I walked in my eyes fell on the twerps that were poking at Liz' sides. I laughed at the evil look on Liz' face 'oh those boys so don't know what they're getting themselves into.'

I walked over to them and poked them both in the side making them stop annoying Liz and she gave me a thankful look.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. He had blue star shaped hair which looked pretty funny with his tan skin. He had dark eyes and was wearing a football jersey he looked to be about the same age as me.

I smiled. "my names Maka!" I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "well hello sexy I am the great BLACKSTAR!" he shouted with a wink.

My eye twitched. 'oh great now I'm being hit on by perverted blue haired weirdo's' I thought to myself bitterly.

"Move outta the way perv!" the other boy said. He had black hair with weird stripes that wasn't exactly in his golden eyes but reached a little past his eyebrows. He wasn't as tan as 'Blackstar' and was wearing a suit with white stripes. He looked about like Liz' age.

"Hey I'm Death The Kid but call me Kid!" he said with a confident smile. I gave him a nervous smile back. What a weird name...

"Okay...?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"May I say you have a beautiful smile miss Maka." Kid said seductively.

My eye twitched again. 'oh you have got to be kidding me.'

'_**Haha I told you not to wear those shorts didn't I they make your legs look all sexy!**_' my inner voice said to me.

'Oh shut up' I replied back through my thoughts.

Then Kid was tackled to the ground by an angry Blackstar. "Oh yah and I'm the perverted one huh!" he yelled then they went into an all out fist fight.

"Boys stop it now!" a motherly voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful women with black hair that stopped at her shoulders and red eyes. She was standing next to my dad and next to him was Patty watching the whole scene and giggling like a mad person.

"So I see you've met your new stepbrothers." my papa said happily now that he didn't have to go through all the introductions.

"yah Spirit, you didn't tell us that your daughters were so sexy!" Blackstar said to my dad while checking me out.

Ok who the hell does that! Oh god I'm in a house full of little tiny pervs that are gonna sneak into my room at night and watch me sleep! Ahhh seriously how will I take a shower!

'_**calm down your freaking me out!**_' my inner yelled at me.

'You are me!' I yelled back.

'_**What?**_'

'Never mind' I told her.

"Well Blackstar, I don't appreciate you talking about my precious little angels that way so if we can please move onto another topic?" my dad said through gritted teeth. Then his eyes widened as if he just realized something.

"Where's Soul?" he asked

"Soul?" I said confused.

"I think he's the other stepbro sis..." Liz whispered over to me.

"Oh..." I said dully. 'great another twerp'

"Don't worry dear he'll come down any second now. By the way I'm Julia your umm step mother you could say hehe well you can just call me Julia if you want I mean if you do-." she stopped her nervous rambling when I glared at her.

"Nice to meet you Julia." I said as nicely as I could.

"Bitch." Liz mumbled but not loud enough for Julia to hear

"That's it I've had enough of waiting, SOUL!"' My dad yelled to upstairs.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What the fuck do you want Spirit!" a deep masculine voice said as the footsteps reached the end of the stairs. I Looked up and saw a tall hot boy that looked about 17 leaning against the stairs railing. He had tan skin and messy silver white hair that hung over his eyes it kinda looked like one of those emo cuts. But not a bad one, a really good sexy one. And oh his eyes they were so deep and such a beautiful crimson, I just wanted to drown in them. He was wearing a dull orange t shirt and you could still easily tell that he had abs. He also wore pants with rips in them they weren't those skinny ones that most boys got, they were still skinny but they didn't make it look like he had chicken legs. they were just loose enough and just tight enough. I felt myself gawking at him and shut my mouth quickly before any drool came out.

He seemed to have liked what he was seeing also since his eyes wouldn't stop going from my toes to my head then back down. 'Oh he was so checking me out!'

'_**Don't be so happy about it, its not like he's the only guy that's ever done it before, besides he looks like a jerk to me!**_'

I ignored my inners voice and went back to staring at his eyes which were also staring at mine.

"Soul this is Maka, Liz and Patty." Julia said pointing to me then to Liz and then finally to the girl that was clutching her stomach from her laughing fit. "They are your new step sisters!" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed I could just tell I wasn't going to like it here already. Then Soul smirked at me. Oh my god is it just me or did he get hotter or is that even possible!

"Well its nice to meet you, 'Maka'." He said then cooly ran back up the stairs and disappeared. I shivered at the way he said my name. Then yelped when I felt something grab my but.

"Mmm nice." Blackstar said with a satisfied smile. I screamed and grabbed his arm and twisted it making him yelp and cry out like a little girl.

"Ever do that again and ill break your arm I said smiling evilly at him. Then let him go and walked over to Liz and patty as he stared at me with a horrified face. me and my sisters just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"SOUL! Get back down here!" Julia yelled.

"What now!" Soul said as he came back down the steps.

"Since Maka's room is next to yours I want you to take her to it." my dad said glaring at Soul.

Wait a second oh god my room is next to his! Why oh why are you doing this to me! Oh no please don't say I have to share a bathroom with him! I looked up at Soul's smirking face worriedly.

"Sure, Come on." he said to me and I grabbed my bag and started following him up the steps.

Wow the upstairs had rooms and corners everywhere its like a maze haha. Papa is probably super rich!

"oof!" I ran into something and I looked up to see that Soul had stopped walking. We were standing in front of a door.

"My rooms over there. knock first, or better yet just don't go in it." he said rudely pointing to the door right across from mine.

"Uhh ok then?" I said confused.

"Anyways I know how much you would like to stand here with me and stare but I've got stuff to do so see ya." he said walking to his room.

"Excuse me if I don't remember correctly you were checking me out to!" I said defensively.

He reached for the doorknob and just before he opened the door to go in he said. "Well I cant help it I mean you are a very nice sight." he smirked then went in his room, but just before he closed it I swear I heard some girl giggling in there. So that's what he meant by stuff...

"Oh great!" I whined to myself.

'You were right inner he is a jerk!' I said through my head.

'_**See you should listen to me more!**_' inner said back and I just ignored her again and went into my room.

My room was very big and there was even a balcony. My bed was against the wall which left me lots of space for other things. In a corner was a bookshelf with a couple of books on it. Thank god! I love reading books and listening to music. So I started to unpack my bag and luckily my dad knew I liked music so he got me a stereo I place my iPod on top of the stereo and went to the dresser to put my clothes away.

After I was done unpacking I went out on the balcony which was very pretty especially the sight! I had a view of a beautiful big tree and another fountain with flowers growing around it.

"hmm" I hummed and relaxed in the fresh air. I turned and saw a large pool a little bit further away from my balcony.

"maybe I could go swimming." I said to myself then put on my light green striped swimsuit grabbed a towel from a closet that I found in my room and walked out of my room to go to the pool. Unlucky for me someone else was also coming out of there room to.

As soon as I stepped out Soul stepped out of his and he was now checking me out again!

"ahem my eyes are up here sweetie" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you shouldn't be walking around the house wearing something like that babe, especially with my brothers." he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped the towel around my body so I could keep the little dignity I had left. "well I was just going for a swim!" I said to him pouting and ignoring the fact that he called me babe.

"mind if I join you?" he said smiling mischievously.

"Uhh..." I hesitated.

"Ill take that as a yes hold on a sec." he said and went back into his room. 1 minute later he came back out in nothing but swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder. And oh my god did he have a body like a god or what.

I tried to stop myself from looking but it was no use so I just started walking downstairs to the pool with him following. I felt eyes burning into my back and I turned a little to look at him and he was staring straight at my shoulder the one with the large scar on it that I got when I protected Liz and Patty in a car accident that we got into last year. I was basically in a Coma for a month. It sucked and now I have that scar to remind me about it every day.

"How did that happen?" he said sounding concerned which was weird I've only known this guy for like an hour. All well might as well make a conversation.

"last year my mom was gonna be late for some special meeting so she was driving pretty fast because she needed to get me Patty and Liz home first, and when we were driving some drunk idiot with an SUV turned in the same lane as us and I knew what was about to happen so I hopped in the back seat where Liz and Patty were and threw myself over them so they wouldn't get hurt. The SUV hit us pretty hard and there was something metal in the back seat that stuck out and stabbed be in the back it would've stabbed Patty if I hadn't been there but I was. Anyways I was in a coma for a month and now I'm stuck with this scar." I said trying to sum it up as much as I could. By that time we had already reached the pool and were standing on the deck.

"Mmm you must be a pretty cool sister then." he said and smiled at me. I mean actually smiled teeth and everything. His smile was beautiful even if he had weird jagged white teeth, oh and the way his lips curled made me want to see what they felt like. I felt my tummy flip and I knew that was a warning so I just nodded at him.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled back, truly smiled. Then I dropped my towel on a chair and walked to the pool to stick my feet in it. "What about yours?" i asked and turned around to point at the large scar on his perfect chest.

"now that is something i'll tell you when i know you better." he said winking at me.

Then Soul ran and jumped in splashing water on me. He came back up and smirked at me. He was so sexy with his muscles and hair all wet. Then he looked behind me and smiled.

"Whoa dude how do you always manage to get the babes?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the perverted step brothers that i really wanted to avoid especially when i was in my bathing suit.

They were both just as hot as Soul, but Soul was still hottest. They were in nothing but swim trunks and you can see that they both definitely went to the gym.

Soul pulled him self out of the water and dried his face with a towel and ruffled his hair.

"Maka i take it you guys have all met already." he said to us all.

"Well hi Maka again, phew man for a second there I thought you were just another one of Souls one nighters! Until you turned around Haha!" Blackstar said which earned him a elbow in the gut by Soul.

"Anyways sorry bout earlier Maka but we cant help it we are boys and you are very beautiful and asymmetric!" kid said to me.

"oh, ok its fine." i said and smiled up at them taking what he said as a compliment. I heard Blackstar try to whisper to Soul. "dude she's only been here and hour and you've already gotten her half naked how do you do it!" Blackstar said trying to be quiet but failed.

"Shut up!" Soul groaned.

I laughed a little. They all looked over at me and started laughing to then I stood up and dove into the water.

Maybe, MAYBE I just might like it here

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i hope you like the first chapter and dont worry this isn't only soul X maka its blackstar X tsubaki also ;) read and reveiw please and please no flames : ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of an alarm clock went off in my room. With my face still buried in the pillow I reached over and ripped it out of the shelf throwing it across the room, shutting it up. The sound of that alarm only meant one thing...school.

It had been 2 days since I had moved here and now it was Monday, the day I had been dreading the most. A new school with new people, Dear god, someone please help me! It wasn't that I don't like school. I was actually a top student in my old school and I am very smart. But it was just that I miss all my old friends, I don't see why I need new ones when I had enough before I came here. Besides new friends means more drama. So I decided I'm going to keep it low at this school and not get involved with to many people, so I can focus on school work.

Groggily I got up from the bed taking off the covers, and looked at myself in the mirror. Well don't I look lovely. My hair was a mess, my eyes were cold, and my pajamas were all wrinkled. You could easily tell I wasn't a morning person. I went to the closet stripped off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me before heading to the bathroom.

Sadly though, it was occupied.

"would you stop doing your nails for one second and get out so I can take a shower!" I yelled angrily through the door.

"I am not doing my nails! I am simply fixing my eyebrows! Ahh spider!" Liz yelled throwing the door open with a frightful look on her face. Holding a pair of tweezers in one hand.

Did I forget to mention that she was a scaredy cat. Yah she's all tough and stuff but when it comes to clowns and spooky stuff, the girl will pee her pants. I sighed and walked into the bathroom picking up a Bottle on the counter. I looked to where she was pointing at and let out a laugh.

"That is not a spider its only some dust!" I chuckled.

"Sh-shutup Maka!" Liz huffed then stormed off.

I shook my head then went to take a shower. Which by the way was very relaxing. After my peaceful shower I wiped the fog mirror with my hand and brushed my hair out. I walked out the door an back to my room to get dressed only when I opened the door someone was there. Just my luck.

Soul smirked then whistled at me. "why is it that whenever I see you your always in a towel?" he laughed teasingly. "I hope you didn't use all the hot water." he sidestepped for me but I wasn't done with him yet. That bastard.

"Makaaa" I raised my hand above his head."CHOP!"

Now I usually do this with books but seeing as there isn't one near me, I used my fist. Soul grabbed his head and yelped staring at me in rage.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "God I just had to get stuck with you as my stepsister!" He growled then shoved me aside so he could enter the bathroom.

He muttered a 'bitch' before shutting the door in my face. I just smirked, he wasn't the only one that felt that way. During the past two days I had been here he had been nothing but rude to me. It was obvious that we hated each other. I know it seemed that on the first day I was here that he was all nice and all, but I promise you it was just an act. I figured out later that day that our parents and been watching us making sure we were getting along. As soon as they stopped spying on us, soul went back to being a cold hearted asshole.

On the other hand Blackstar and Kidd are okay I guess. If you forget about how annoyingly loud and overconfident Blackstar is, and about Kidd's asymmetric problem. The two were way better company then soul. Though the 3 brothers were best friends, so I didn't really hangout with them, because most of the time they were with soul. So I mostly just stuck by myself. I was alright with it though. If I did want company I always had patty or Liz. Though I prefer Liz, every time I see Patty, she's either giggling at something incredibly ridiculous, or making an origami giraffe.

As I reached my room I changed into a plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, and a green tie with white stripes on it. I went to the mirror in my room and after blow drying my hair, brushed out my dried tangles letting them fall to my mid back. Then I took a hair tie and took a chunk of hair on the upper side of my head, tying it up. After I was al done I checked myself over and sighed in content. I looked kind of cute today. All well who am I trying to impress? Papa? Ha-ha that was a good one!

I made myself laugh at that thought. I didn't really care hat pap thought of me. I should've just gotten a lip piercing for the hell of it! But I would never do that, the thought of piercings made me shiver. After my weird thoughts I walked out of the room and ran down the stairs to the big kitchen.

As soon as I got there I deadpanned. Everyone was sitting at the table looking at me with pleading eyes. Except for papa and Julia, no idea where they were. I already knew what everyone wanted they wanted me to cook for them. Ever since I made breakfast the morning after I got here, they had been begging me to cook all their meals. They said that my cooking was the best. It made me feel happy at first, but it soon got annoying, I was not there personal chef! Especially not for Soul!

"No" I answered flatly.

"Please!" they all said shamelessly.

"Ughh fine!" I yelled in defeat. I really wasn't in the mood for protesting right now.

So as I started cook breakfast, one question popped into my mind, and kept nagging me. "Hey guys where's Julia and papa?" I asked confused as I put served breakfast to everyone ad sat in my seat with a plate.

"Oh well mom is a nurse so she leaves for work earlier then everyone, and comes home later to." Kidd said separating his food in a symmetrical way. Everyone nodded as he said this and Blackstar finished the answer.

"And spirit is some sort off business man with a busy job so same goes for him." he said eating like a pig.

"Oh."

After I said that the room was filled with an awkward silence. Occasionally I would hear slurps from Blackstar and patty giggling. But the awkward silence was interrupted when this happened:

"Souly!" I girly voice squealed. As a bleach blonde, tall very curvy girl, in nothing but one of souls large baggy shirts came waltzing into the kitchen.

I choked on the milk I was swallowing, and tried to hold back laughter. "S-souly?" I laughed out, but immediately stopped when he glared at me from across the table. Then 'Blondie' ran to soul and slid into his lap sucking on his earlobe. I swear I gagged at that. Then she looked at me and her brown eyes hardened.

"Who the hell is she?" Blondie asked pointing in my direction.

I saw Liz turn her head to the girl and glare but I knew that right now wasn't the time to start a fight so I lightly kicked Liz in the leg under the table, which luckily snapped her out of it.

"Didn't I tell you? She's one of my new step sisters, Maka, Liz, Patty, This is my girlfriend, Karen." soul introduced us.

Oh god I'm going to puke. Of course he would have a slutty girlfriend.

"Oh" she said still eyeing me. "Well I'm still much prettier then that slut right souly!" she laughed prettily.

Oh that bitch did not just call me a- oh she is soo in for it! My eyebrows rose up and I licked my lips before replying.

"excuse me?"

"Hmm oh you heard me. Slut." she let the words roll off her tongue slowly. before I had time to punch her, soul had opened his mouth.

"uhh come on babe, you need to get ready, ill drive." he said rolling his eyes.

"of course baby!" Karen smiled then proudly kissed him before going back upstairs.

It was only then that me and Liz looked at each other and started laughing. That was the most fun I've had since I came here. Even though I really want to go up there and break that girls nose.

"Would you two shut up!" soul said madly. "You could at least be a little nicer to my girlfriend!" he finished standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"umm pardon me, but she called me a slut first!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"Whatever." he said dully, then stormed off upstairs after his slutty girlfriend.

Oh what a perfect way, to start a perfect day! Or not! I slid out of my chair and handed my leftovers to Blackstar who was just eating and watching the entire time, while kid was to busy with ordering his food to even notice anything happened.

I looked to the kitchen clock that read 7:30. Time to go to school.

The ride to school was pretty boring, an I had to admit I was happy I had my own car. Especially as I saw soul pass by on his orange motorcycle with Karen. At least I didn't have to deal with him.

When I got to school I went to the office first for my schedule. Once I got it I set off to look for my class which I was already 10 minutes late to. Finally! I reached room 104 professor steins room.

As I walked into the classroom everyone looked at me. Which made me very embarrassed.

"You must be Maka! I'm professor stein!" a man in a doctors coat with glasses and grey hair said. I only nodded.

"Well I suspect you be here on time from now on but since your new I'll let it slide. Now go sit down in a seat so we can dissect!" professor stein said happily.

Dissect? What does he mean by dissect I did as I was told and found a seat next to a pretty girl with long black hair up in a ponytail that was wearing the same outfit as me except she had a different tie. Our school is also a uniform school.

"hi I'm tsubaki!" she said smiling sweetly.

I smiled back. "Maka."

"So I heard. You are very pretty for a new student! Most of the new ones we get are either druggies or wear no clothes at all." tsubaki sighed.

"Oh I know what you mean. Like that Karen girl." I replied.

"Precisely!" she exclaimed. "wait how do you know Karen?"

"Umm well I'm sorta Soul's, Kidd's, and Blackstar's new stepsister." I said pitifully. When I said Blackstars name though, she blushed.

"Oh! How fun!" she said still smiling. "what's your schedule?"

I pulled out my schedule and showed it to her and she pulled out hers. Sure enough we had all our classes together. Something told me I wasn't going to be much of a loner this year. I smiled at that thought. At least I have a friend now.

"Oh how nice! We have all our classes together! This is great we'll be best friends Maka!" she laughed.

"Mmm." I agreed and smiled my best smile.

When the bell rang I followed tsubaki to all the other classes and then to the cafeteria. Tsubaki led me to a table with a pink haired girl and some other people there. Then introduced us all.

"I'm Kim!" the pink haired girl said looping her arm through mine. "we'll be best friends to!"

Then there was ox who I didn't like very much. Next was Justin, then killik and two twins with weird nicknames, thunder and fire.

I smiled to them all and we became friends easily. Soon Liz and patty joined us and made friends also. Then strangely I looked over to the table soul was sitting at, which I'm guessing was the popular table. He was surrounded by girls and so were some other hotties including Blackstar and Kidd. I felt a tinge of jealousy but pushed it aside. Then I saw a girl with purple hair and a kitty face take her shirt off! Making all the boys get nosebleeds. I turned red and turned around quickly.

"oh Maka you saw that huh?" Kim giggled. "don't worry that was Blair, she's actually really fun once you get to know her! She not like Karen trust me." she explained.

"Oh ok." I said still blushing, Blair definitely had curves.

Then Blair came over to us smiling. "hiii! I'm Blair! Your really pretty! Maybe we can hangout sometime!" Blair said cheerfully with her shirt back on.

I laughed at this, Kim was right she doesn't seem to bad. "ok sure we can!" I laughed.

"yay!" she shouted then gave me a quick hug choking me with her boobs, then scurried off.

After school and everything, I quickly went home. School had really tired me out. Once all my homework was done. I went downstairs into the living room and found. The boys and girls watching a movie. So I decided to join them. I hopped over the back of the couch and ended up sitting on souls chest. Since he was the one hogging the couch.

"move women! Your heavier then you lo-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I took a book from the coffee table and hit him hard in the head with it, hoping it caused brain damage.

"Don't even finish that sentence." I threatened then relaxed back against the couch still sitting on top of soul.

He rolled his eyes but soon relaxed also and before I knew it we both fell asleep my last thought was that tomorrow morning was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok i love you guys! haha 10 reviews for the first chapter! yayy! lol i do apologize though for this boring chapter :( but i had to introduce people so... but don't worry i promise you the next chapter is where all the fun starts! :) you can tell especially by how i ended this one :P hope you like it please review! i would love to hear what you all think! :3<strong> **-kaliikat**_


End file.
